


Portrait

by Midnight1890



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Comfort Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing at Midnight, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Open to Interpretation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prompt Fic, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleeping Together, Smut, Some Plot, Stress Relief, True Love, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight1890/pseuds/Midnight1890
Summary: "You're thinking again." The rumbly voice mused.Anduin scoffed, "it's hard not to when you are delving into Ny'alotha in the morning.""We have time before then. You doubt my abilities to fend off what my father could not?"
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Wrathion's gender was intentionally left as ambiguous as possible. He can either be a cis man or a trans man. Up to the reader's interpretation. Anduin is a cis man.

For years, Anduin Wrynn had never removed that silver chain around his neck, not while he slept, simply moving it aside while he bathed. Even his mate of eight years had asked once if it bothered him to have it while they were being intimate, the answer was yes, but he had no desire to remove it. Ever since his father had given it to him, shortly after the death of Anduin's mother, he had had it on him. Inside the metal heart was a portrait, the portrait depicted a father, a mother, and a son. Anduin's family had once been whole. Now, he was orphaned, left in charge of a kingdom in imminent peril. His father was dead and there was no denying it now:

Anduin Llane Wrynn was alone in the world.

There was a shifting in the bed beside Anduin. Well, Anduin was not alone, but his best friend and lover was a dragon in human form, Wrathion cared not for mortal politics. Peeking out from several layers of covers was the faint glow of dull ruby eyes. Anduin had been sitting on the edge of the bed while he contemplated but when he saw the gentle gaze of his companion he brought his legs back up onto the bed, hiding his feet from the nipping cold under some stolen covers.

"You're thinking again." The rumbly voice mused slowly.

Anduin scoffed, "it's hard not to when you are delving into Ny'alotha in the morning."

"We have time before then. You doubt my abilities to fend off what my father could not?"

"No. Well, yes but no more than I worry about my kingdom's tax rates. Unless it comes up I just assume its flowing as it should be."

Anduin's lover gave him a confused look. "Then what are you scared of?"

"What if..." Anduin swallowed thickly, a lump forming in his throat. "What if you never come back at all?" 

"Than know I died fighting for a family I will never meet." The gorgeous creature blinking up at him smiled lazily. "You will find someone to take in Ysera's last clutch won't you?"

Anduin sighed. "I can't- not without you." Anduin leaned over to nuzzle against his lover's cheek.

"Can't what?" Wrathion countered, surging up and pressing their foreheads together. The King could not resist a small smile when he felt Wrathion's warm breath against his face.

"Can't function. Can't rule. Can't live. Knowing you aren't out there somewhere. I don't know how my father did it after losing my mother. I need your love, your wisdom, your energy, your-" Wrathion's hand gently tilted Anduin's chin up and cut the king off with a gentle kiss that made Anduin smile openly against the dragon's mouth.

"I love you, Anduin Llane Wrynn," Wrathion breathed against him, "never forget that."

Anduin had known for a long time that Wrathion loved him, just as much if not more than Anduin loved the dragon. Wrathion just had a different way of expressing it. This had been the first time Wrathion had verbally confessed to such feelings and Anduin was delighted. He kissed the dragon, again and again, pausing only to breathe. "I love you too Wrathion... so much," Anduin replied, setting his hands on Wrathion's shoulders. "What am I going to do with you?" Anduin gave Wrathion a sly smile. 

"You are king." Wrathion pointed out. "Surely someone like you could find something for me to do." The dragon's eyes glittered playfully.

Anduin opened his mouth to retort but Wrathion's mouth and clever tongue stopped him. It was strange, they had met and fell in love as adolescents, both had matured significantly since then, yet they still had moments of passion that made Anduin _feel_ like a horny teenager. 

Wrathion's hands traveled soothingly up Anduin's thighs as they kissed. Nimble fingers sliding up Anduin's belly, hardly ever did he sleep with any clothing anymore. He had a warm dragon beside him even if they didn't end up naked together. A claw-tipped thumb gently came to rest under Anduin's navel, stopping in the fine trail of blonde hair that led down Anduin's abdomen.

Anduin smiled, Wrathion was asking permission to touch him in far more sensitive places. Asking the king if the dragon could make love to him. Anduin nodded slowly, the answer was yes. It was always yes but Wrathion diligently, silently asked nonetheless even after eight long years. 

Wrathion's expression turned darker then, hands coming to open Anduin's thighs a little wider so when Wrathion dipped down to sloppily lick a stripe up Anduin's already hardening member, the dragon could relax fully against the bed without bothering either of them too much.

Anduin had always considered himself to be average in that respect. Wrathion however disagreed, frequently crooning over how _big_ Anduin was and how _thick_ he was inside Wrathion. Begging, demanding Anduin to go deeper despite the human's far more settled pace he set during their coupling, he never wanted to hurt his partner.

Maybe Anduin was perhaps above average or maybe Wrathion was just exaggerating or maybe it was the biggest Wrathion ever had encountered. The king didn't know and didn't care much. Wrathion was happy with it, and Anduin had no complaints.

Wrathion must have noticed Anduin get lost up in his thoughts because the dragon snorted and swallowed Anduin down to the base. The thought of Wrathion's cries during the throes of orgasm was enough to bring Anduin to full mast. Well the thought of Wrathion, in general, was enough to do that, even in the most professional sense Anduin sometimes got distracted. 

The dragon's mouth was so warm and wet around him. Anduin groaned, fingers tangling in long, curly black hair, head dropping back against the headboard. He felt Wrathion's clever tongue smoothing the foreskin out of the way of the sensitive tip. Anduin heard a click of a vial opening and looked up just long enough to see Wrathion dipping two fingers into an almost see-through oil, before guiding them lower between the dragon's legs. No doubt stretching out that lovely entrance in anticipation for Anduin. Wrathion groaned around him, making the king whine and force himself not to buck into the dragon's eager mouth.

While Wrathion prepared for what would follow, the dragon never forgot to continue working the sexual magic on Anduin and had the king's brain reduced to nothing but basal instinct within minutes. There was a hot warmth pooling in his stomach and he recognized his own sharp breath, the shudder that spasmed through him. He opened his mouth to say something but Wrathion knew the signs and had already pulled off.

Wrathion smiled up at him, Anduin cupped Wrathion's face and kissed him again, not minding his own taste on Wrathion's tongue. Wrathion smiled against him and crept up Anduin's body positioning so all Anduin had to do was...

Anduin knew this to be Wrathion's way of saying 'whenever you're ready.' With one hand Anduin held onto his lover's hips, the other held himself in place, guiding his partner down onto his sex. Wrathion groaned quietly as the head of Anduin's cock pushed inside. He cursed under his breath, Wrathion was so tight and nearly burning hot around him, squeezing around him rhythmically while the dragon adjusted to the intrusion, however shallow. Wrathion made the next move, sliding down farther until Anduin was hilted deep inside. With a small sigh of relief, as though not being filled completely was a painful existence, Wrathion again paused to adjust.

Wrathion lifted and sank back down once and that was all Anduin needed to know his partner was alright now. Anduin gripped Wrathion's hips and began to thrust into his lover in a steady but slow pace. His lover whined as Anduin brushed past a spot inside, one that sent lightning to the dragon's belly every time Anduin hit it.

Anduin purposefully set his pace to an agonizing crawl. He liked to tease Wrathion a little. The dragon gripped Anduin's shoulders and began to fuck Anduin faster, harder, wanting, needing more. Anduin obliged, taking the hint Wrathion was not in any discomfort. He slid his hands over Wrathion's chest, kissing and pressing the dragon into the bed. Wrathion's legs wrapped around Anduin's hips, forcing the human deeper. Anduin watched where their bodies joined and quickly had to close his eyes. The thought that he was the one who got to be intimate with such a majestic and magnificent person was almost too much for him. That thought and the sight of him sliding easily inand out of Wrathion would be enough to send him over much too soon if he kept watching.

Wrathion's first orgasm took Anduin by surprise. Wrathion's breathy moans and whines cut off with a hiss and the muscles around Anduin spasmed, desperate to milk him. Anduin groaned loudly, knowing his suite had enough space to put five rooms between them and the closest person. He struggled not to cave to Wrathion's carnal desires. Anduin wanted to watch Wrathion's lovely face, lovely body, come at least once or twice more. He knew Wrathion had a few more left before being truly satisfied, with dragons having significantly more stamina than humans. 

Anduin hesitated long enough for Wrathion's brain to return before grabbing the dragon's hips and impaling the dragon onto him in time with his thrusts.

The second orgasm began as Anduin became more frenzied in his passions. Wrathion's eyes screwed shut, mouth parted, muttering dirty words of encouragement to Anduin, lean body writhing, then Wrathion's eyes snapped open, wailing, scrambling at Anduin's shoulders and back, whole body tensing and hips rocking back onto Anduin's cock. 

Anduin smiled sweetly down at Wrathion as the dragon came to, Anduin having slowed to allow Wrathion a moment to recover before speeding up again. "Light, Wrathion, you feel amazing around my cock..." Anduin ground out, noticing Wrathion shut those ruby eyes tightly to avoid looking into Anduin's soft gaze.

Anduin knew Wrathion hated what the dragon called the 'pity look'. Rarely did Anduin mean it that way but his partner interpreted expressions and emotions differently and a dragon is not to be _pitied_ by mortals. Still Anduin couldn't help but make the face one makes while looking at a puppy upon occasion. Wrathion blushed subtly at Anduin's compliment, darker coloring allowing the blush to hide much better than it did on Anduin.

Anduin hissed as Wrathion began to tighten again, watched as a dark hand crept down and began to stroke himself, urging orgasm in. Anduin smirked and angled at the spot inside his lover that would make the dragon scream. "You're so big..." Wrathion bit out. "So thick inside my tight little hole I-" a whine escaped the dragon's lips. "I want you! So bad!" Anduin's grin grew at the admission. Wrathion always said things the dragon was embarrassed about later while on the brink of orgasm. Not that Anduin cared, he thought it was sweet.

"You have me." Anduin breathed.

"Inside... titans! Please!" Wrathion squirmed.

"What?" Anduin growled, eyes narrowing, "am I not going hard enough? Can you not feel my thick cock rearranging your insides?" Light, Wrathion did things to Anduin's modesty. Horribly debauching things. Anduin couldnt be bothered to worry about his ill-gotten proper apperance. They were alone after all. "Do you need me to fuck you harder so you feel it? Is that what you want?"

Wrathion's whines became punched out gasps. "Yes! Just, please! Come inside me!" Wrathion's back arched off the bed and Anduin caught it and held the dragon at a slight angle as he sped up. Using the new angle to slam into that sweet spot harder and faster than before.

This time, Wrathion screamed when the climax came. This time the insistent squeeze around Anduin was enough to drive the human over the edge with his lover. Anduin groaned as he thrust once more, letting Wrathion's body take as much as it wanted from him. 

Breathing harsh Anduin pulled away from Wrathion, who grunted at the loss but needed a few moments more before coherence returned. Anduin lay beside Wrathion, relaxing into the pile of covers Wrathion had hidden under before.

"Ohhh..." Wrathion groaned beside Anduin. "You felt divine... as always." The dragon continued after a long moment. Anduin propped up on an elbow and leaned over to kiss Wrathion's neck. "Do you feel any better?" Wrathion asked, rolling to face Anduin and paw lazily at Anduin's face.

"I'm still worried." Anduin admitted. "Just too tired to mull over it right now."

Wrathion nodded, "give me my side of the bed back, and then I'll say goodbye in the morning." Anduin nodded, deciding not to comment on how Wrathion had stolen his side of the bed first. 

He sighed. "Okay but... I want you to have this." Anduin took the locket from around his neck and looped it around Wrathion's. "Know that I love you. No matter how far apart we are." 

Wrathion smiled. "I'll see you in the morning." Anduin fell asleep quickly, holding onto Wrathion.

When he woke, the dragon was gone, the bed next to Anduin cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I cut out the last part for the time being, I might put it back in eventually after it goes through some edits but I was unhappy with how it turned out so I'm taking it back to the drawing board.


End file.
